1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to increasing the differentiation of mammalian neuronal cells for purposes of treating neurodegenerative diseases or nerve damage by administration of various compounds including alcohols, diols and/or triols and their analogues.
2. Description of Related Art
The compositions which are the subject of the present invention have been found to increase the melanin content of mammalian melanocytes, increase pigmentation in the epidermis of a mammal, and treat or prevent various skin and proliferative disorders. See U.S. application Ser. No. 60/026,577 filed Sep. 18, 1996; application Ser. No. 60/035,947 filed Jan. 21, 1997; application Ser. No. 60/036,863 filed Feb. 4, 1997, and application Ser. No. 60/048,597 filed Jun. 4, 1997. It has now been found that the present compositions may be used for treating neurodegenerative diseases or nerve damage.